Protection
by hadleygirl
Summary: Gibbs is at risk when the Reynosa Cartel attempts one last time to settle the score. But it's the FBI and Agents Hunter and Fornell who step in. Will this be another Kate and Ari or will Dallas be able to do what couldn't be done before?
1. Chapter 1

The FBI agents stared at the suspect through the two-way glass. The Spaniard had been arrested trying to slip into the country without going through immigration. And, while normally the responsibility of Immigration and Customs Enforcement or ICE, Fornell and his team had actually been the ones to figure out what was really going on.

Fornell looked through the file one last time and then slapped it into the stomach of the female agent standing next to him. He smiled at her "oomph."

"He's all yours."

"What?" Dallas asked.

"You found him. You question him."

Dallas brightened, "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"All by myself?" Dallas continued in awe.

"Afraid you can't handle it?" Fornell said with slight condescension.

"Oh, no," Hunter shook her head, "I can handle it. Just surprised, that's all."

"Well, if you run into trouble, I'll come bail you out." Fornell laughed.

Dallas smiled back, only half listening to her boss, as she perused the file. She looked up at Tobias and grinned wider, "No, I got this."

And she stripped off her jacket, revealing the light blue, fitted button-down shirt underneath. Dallas rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the top buttons just enough to flash the black lace of her bra when she moved. Fornell shook his head. The Spaniard didn't stand a chance.

When she walked into the Interrogation Room, the Spaniard, whose real name was Javier Montalvo, came to immediate attention.

"Ola, muy bonita," Montalvo responded.

Dallas melted into the chair, leaning over the folder, making sure Montalvo had an unrestricted view. She all but purred when she responded, "So, Señor Montalvo, this is very interesting reading."

He leaned back in his chair, smiling, "It is my guess that most of it is fiction, Señorita."

It was Dallas' turn to lean back, "Really? Too bad." She continued, "Because I gotta say I could get very excited."

Montalvo was speechless as the agent went on, "Traveling to exotic countries, leading a life just under the radar, meeting truly exciting people. Really, Javier." And she let the sentence trail off.

"Well," he swallowed, "maybe a few of the stories might have basis in fact."

"Then, let's start with the story that brought you here," Dallas led.

He smiled, "I came here to visit an old friend."

Dallas nodded, "And you wanted to surprise this old friend? That's why you decided to travel under an alias on an unauthorized flight?"

"You know me already, mi amor," was the Spaniard's polished response.

"Javier. Javier," Dallas shook her head, "This is the best you can do?"

"It is the truth, beautiful lady. I would not lie to you."

"And, yet," Dallas hesitated, "I think you do, Javier."

He looked wounded as she continued, "I was so hoping we could get to know each other…better." She paused, giving him just enough heat and another view of black lace.

He squirmed in his chair, "I…Senorita, I could be persuaded." And he reached across and took her hand, saying, "But I would need to know what's in it for me."

She returned his tentative caress, "I don't know, Javier. I would hate to lead you on; promise something I couldn't deliver."

"I have a feeling you can deliver just fine," the double entendre left hanging.

She leaned across the table, "Then tell me why you're here, Javier, and we'll see what develops."

He sat back in his seat and shook his head, "I have told you. To visit an old friend. It is the truth."

It was Dallas' turn to shake her head and then shrug, "Okay, then, enough foreplay."

"This is foreplay?"

She smiled as she got up from her seat and walked behind the assassin, "You know, Javier, this could turn out so differently if you let it."

He looked at her over his shoulder, "How so?"

She leaned in and whispered seductively, "I can see us on a tropical island, sunny skies, water…restraints."

The smile Javier gave Dallas was lascivious, "Really?"

"Yeah," Hunter responded and then her whole demeanor changed, "I hear Gitmo is lovely this time of year." And with that, she Gibbs' slapped Montalvo.

"You cannot do that," he began to sputter.

Dallas stalked back to her chair and slammed it down, "I can and I will. You're an illegal on the International watch list. I've got you here, in the U.S., without proper authorization, and I can hold you as long as I want."

Montalvo had the audacity to laugh, "You wouldn't dare."

Dallas stood up abruptly, the chair falling to the ground with a loud clatter. She whirled to the two-way mirror and hollered, "Boss? Get that transport ready." And the individual on the other side responded with a knock.

She heard the Spaniard's hiss as Dallas spun back around, "The way I figure it, you've got ten minutes."

She saw the look and knew she had him. He paused and then leaned back in his chair and answered on a sigh. "I was paid $500,000 euros to take a job."

Dallas' eyebrows shot to the top of her head, "Damn."

"And I am one of five," he continued.

She leaned across the table, "One of five?"

He nodded, "Apparently this individual, a lower level government operative, has pissed off people in high places. I am one of five assassins who was sent money with the contact and a promise of $500,000 more upon proof of death."

"This official have a name?" Dallas asked.

He shook his head, "No. I only have a picture and a general location. I was to tap intel sources upon my arrival."

Dallas looked at the Spaniard waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, she said, "Picture?"

He sighed, "No more foreplay?"

Hunter cocked an eyebrow as Javier answered his own question, "I guess not." He shook his head and then said, "May I have my phone?"

Dallas passed the cell over to the Spaniard, "We've already searched you memory card."

He smiled, "But you didn't check the phone itself." And he removed a small picture out of the casing and slid it across to Hunter.

She picked it up and then looked at Montalvo in disbelief, "This is your target?"

He nodded, as she said again, "This? And she turned the picture back around to the assassin.

"Yes, I promise. He is the target." He noticed the agent's hesitation. "You know him?"

From the other side of the glass, Fornell had watched Hunter's interrogation and knew she had done everything perfectly. But even he sensed Dallas' disbelief in Montalvo's assertions. He continued to watch as she now stood from the table and walked to the mirror.

He heard Hunter respond, "You could say that." And as she smiled, she slapped the picture on to the mirror making Fornell jump. When he got over his surprise he found himself face to face with the Spaniard's target - NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh! Thank you everyone for your kind** **words**, **reviews, follows & favorites** **- that was such a treat to find all of those things in my email after only ONE chapter! ** **I hope I don't let you down and that you will enjoy the journey.** **- hadleygirl**

* * *

The knock on the door alerted Vance that at least one of his expected guests had arrived. Calling for the person to enter, he wasn't surprised to see Gibbs poke his head in.

"Have a seat, Gibbs," Leon motioned towards the chairs, "we're waiting on one more."

Gibbs did as instructed and no sooner sat down then the knock came again. Vance stood from his desk and opened the door himself to reveal none other than Tobias Fornell.

Jethro's tone never betrayed his surprise as he greeted his friend, "Tobias."

"Jethro," was the level reply.

"So, let's get right to this," Vance instructed, pointing towards a seat for Fornell as he joined the men at the conference table, "Effective immediately, Gibbs, you and your team are standing down."

Jethro's reaction was quiet and measured, "And why is that, Director?"

"The FBI has credible intel that Alejandro Rivera has reached out from prison and, through his Reynosa Cartel connections, has put a contract hit out on you," Fornell answered.

"Credible intel?" Gibbs' all but sneered.

"Yes," Leon responded, "Not only have I seen it but so has SecNav. This comes all the way from the top, Gibbs. We want this over here and now. So, your team will be reassigned, taking them out of the field, and you are going under protective custody until this situation is resolved."

Gibbs' short bark of laughter was humorless as he replied, "You want this over? Believe me, I do, too. But, really, you think Rivera has that kind of pull from inside a maximum security prison?"

"Yes, he does," Fornell took over, "We have been able to confirm our suspect's story. Five wires totaling $2.5 million euros were sent to top assassins across the globe with a matching $500,000 upon your proof of death."

In his head, Gibbs knew he couldn't discount the story. Fornell had no reason to make up something as far-fetched as this. "And you've verified this?"

Tobias nodded, "We've already captured one of the five. It's how we know the whole sordid story."

Jethro was quiet, taking in the details he'd just heard, "Fine. Take my team out of the rotation but I'm not going under protective custody."

"Gibbs," the Director started only to be cut off.

"I've had a protection detail before because of FBI intel," he gave Tobias a meaningful look, "I can take care of myself."

"This is not Ari, Gibbs," it was Fornell's turn to be derisive, "These are highly trained, well-known killers and they're all hunting you at the same time."

Vance stood up, "You don't seem to understand, Gibbs. These aren't my orders. This comes from the highest level of involvement for our organization. You don't have a choice."

When Gibbs stood, Fornell joined, "And just who do you propose to be my protector?"

Fornell walked to the door, opened it a crack and motioned for the agent waiting in the ante-room. When he stood back, he spoke, "Allow me to introduce Special Agent Dallas Hunter. Former Marine, excellent undercover operative and someone with whom I believe you are," he paused for emphasis before continuing, "well acquainted."

The response was succinct and decisive, "NO."

"Gibbs," Fornell tried to reason.

"I said, no, Tobias. I will not have another Kate," And with that Gibbs brushed out the door past the two FBI agents and his director.

"Who's Kate?" Dallas asked only to be stopped short.

"Not now, Dallas," Fornell replied as he caught Vance's slight nod to chase down the departing NCIS agent, leaving her standing uncomfortably alone with the Director.

"Uhh," she started hesitantly.

"They're headed to the elevator," Leon answered knowingly, giving Dallas her own exit cue.

With a smile and an apologetic shrug, she left the office hurriedly to catch up with her boss and boyfriend. She made the landing in time to see the elevator doors close on the two arguing men. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she looked down into the NCIS bullpen and saw McGee sitting alone at his desk. Hunter quickly bounded down the steps, her destination and line of questioning decided.

"McGee," she spoke upon her approach.

"Dallas," the agent answered happily, "I didn't know you were here." He stood to greet her.

"Yeah, we, uh, we may be working another op together," she hedged.

Tim's eyes lit up, "That would be good."

"So, Tim, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Who's Kate?"

Of all the things she could have asked, this was the last inquiry McGee expected. He stumbled in his reply, "She was my partner. Our partner," he corrected, "before Ziva."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed in the line of duty," was Tim's quietly spoken response.

Dallas was instantly contrite, "I'm sorry, McGee. Never mind."

"Then why ask?" Dallas jumped as Tony DiNozzo's voice echoed just over her head.

She spun to face him only to see he was not alone. Ziva stood defiantly at his side.

"Just a comment I overhead Gibbs make to my boss," was Hunter's non-committal reply.

"Kate was assigned to protect MY Boss from an FBI informant," Tony continued, his tone quite cool.

Hunter quirked an eyebrow, "An FBI informant? Are you certain?"

It was Ziva who said, "Most certain. As the informant was my half-brother, Ari." She hesitated before finishing, "He, however, was working both sides of the fence."

Dallas commented derisively, "How'd you get that one right?"

Ignoring her snide comment, it was Tony who added, "Ari killed Kate to get at Gibbs."

Dallas' head spun from the information. "So, let me get this straight. Ziva's blood relative killed your partner," she pointed to the two men, " and you just forgive and forget and work with her now?"

But before any of the agents could respond, a shrill whistle split the air. They all jumped and turned to see a less than happy Gibbs.

"Conference room. Now," he yelled across the bullpen.

The agents nodded. Dallas made to pass the other three but Tony's arm restrained her.

"What's this about?" he accused.

"My guess is you'll find out shortly," she hedged.

And before they could question her further, it was Fornell's voice that cut across the NCIS bullpen.

"Hey! Now means Now!"

They all exchanged wary glances and quickly followed their superiors to the Conference Room.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was already crowded. Gibbs had rounded up Doctor Mallard and his assistant, Jimmy Palmer, along with Abby. The other three members of the team took their seats around the table. Dallas joined Fornell where he stood against the wall, back out of the way.

"It seems that the Reynosa Cartel is still not quite finished with their vendetta against me," Jethro began. "The FBI has been able to confirm a contract on my life in the amount of $1 million euros. Half paid up front, the other half paid upon proof of death."

From her seat, Abby let out a quick gasp and an "Oh, Gibbs," under her breath. Ducky and Palmer exchanged worried glances for their leader. Tony and Ziva bore holes into Dallas where she stood in the corner.

"And, while it doesn't appear any of you are targeted as you were before, NCIS is not willing to take chances. Effective immediately, the team stands down, coming out of the field and I will go under protective custody," Gibbs finished. He turned to the medical examiner and his trusty aide, "Ducky, unfortunately you and Palmer, as well as Abby, all have responsibilities to other teams here. The Director is assigning a security detail for all three of you. If you even remotely think you're in danger, you need to tell the men or women on duty."

The three nodded in response. Gibbs then directed his comments to the rest of the team, where the real resistance would come.

"Boss, I don't see a need for us to stand down completely. Why can't we protect you?" Tony questioned.

"Because that's not my call," Gibbs all but gritted out.

"Then who is making that call," Ziva asked.

Gibbs nodded to the other two agents in the room.

Tony laughed humorlessly, "Well, since when do we take orders from the FBI?"

"When your Director and the Secretary of Navy order you to do so, DiNutso," was Fornell's toneless response.

"And just who is assigned to protect you, Gibbs?" Ziva continued.

It was Dallas' turn to chime in, "Me."

The assassin actually snorted and then, calmly said, "No."

"No?" Dallas took a step forward.

Ziva shook her head, "No. You are not qualified for such responsibility."

"I'm not…what? Not qualified?" Dallas sputtered.

"No. You simply are not qualified. I have run details like this before and for individuals with much more visibility than Gibbs," Ziva explained, "No offense, Gibbs."

Gibbs smiled, "None taken."

"For whom? Daddy?" Dallas leaned in across the table, the derision in her voice barely restrained.

Ziva rose from her seat to lean in as well, "Among others. And for whom have you provided protection previously?"

"Look, Special Agent David, your opinions, while interesting, are not welcomed. This isn't up for discussion or debate. The decision's been made." Dallas stood back up, crossing her arms over her chest, "Deal with it."

Before Ziva could speak again, Gibbs interrupted. "Enough, Ziva. Besides, I've got something I need you and DiNozzo to handle."

"Anything, Boss," Tony spoke again, having enjoyed Ziva's needling of the female Fibbie.

"Even though I know I'm the target, I'd prefer someone I know protect my dad. I'd like the two of you to head to Stillwater," Jethro finished.

"Consider it done." Tony spoke for the both of them.

McGee, who had been quietly observing the whole discussion, finally spoke, "And what about me, Boss?"

"Well," it was Tobias who answered, "actually, Tim, I was hoping I could count on your help."

McGee quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah, with Dallas on detail, I need a good man to run the computer traps. Figured you might be available," Fornell finished.

"You bet!" Tim replied. And then suddenly remembered he should probably look to his Boss for permission. Gibbs nodded his approval with a knowing grin.

Tobias smiled, "Good. Why don't you come with me and we'll go get the Director to sign the papers for your TAD."

McGee stood, following Fornell out the door. Ducky and Palmer stood next, giving their words of encouragement to both Hunter and Gibbs before leaving the room. Abby's departure was more tearful.

"You have to come back, Gibbs," she warmed.

"You have my word, Abby," Gibbs whispered into the bear hug. Dallas made eye contact with the lab tech and quickly signed

/My word, too, Abby. I'll protect him, just like before./

She smiled her appreciation and with a quick kiss on the cheek to Gibbs, left the room.

DiNozzo crossed to Gibbs to get final instructions. Hunter waited for Ziva to make her way next. The former Mossad agent stopped face-to-face with the former Marine.

"It is not enough to simply protect him. You will ensure his safe return, as well," Ziva warned.

"Don't lecture me about my responsibilities, David. I know my job."

"Then, make sure you do _your job, Hunter," stepping up nose to nose with Hunter._

"_Or what?" Dallas answered, closing the gap._

_Ziva smiled the smile that made Tony shiver involuntarily - that smile of pure superiority that she could kill you with a paperclip, "You will answer to me."_

_Before Dallas could respond, Gibbs called off his agent. The two women exchanged the glances of combatants that would meet again and then David followed Tony out the door._

"_You really should learn to play well with others," Gibbs admonished._

_Dallas' heat could be heard in her response, "Yeah, well, you should teach your team some better manners."_

_Before she could leave, Gibbs had her arms in vise-like grips, "You don't get to criticize my team, Hunter. They are the best at what they do and this is insulting to them. And you, of all people, should know better than to speak to me like that." And he released her, nearly shoving her back, to turn on his heel and leave her standing alone in the conference room._


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas quickly regained her composure and chased after the NCIS Special Agent in Charge. She caught up with him at his desk, where he was signing the last few reports, organizing his desk and powering down his dinosaur of a computer. She watched him secure his weapon, his badge and his backup, then stand up to lock eyes.

Giving herself a mental shake, she assumed command, "Leave your phone."

He pulled it off his belt clip and held it up, "This phone?"

"Yes, Gibbs, that phone. Leave it here."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because phones can be traced." She replied simply.

He made a show of dropping it on the desk and then with a grand gesture, "Lead the way, Special Agent Hunter."

Dallas gritted her teeth. He was determined to make this difficult. She stalked off toward the elevator, knowing he was behind her. Also, she sensed they were being observed.

Waiting for the elevator, she snuck a glance at Gibbs only to see him staring coldly at the Director. Vance gave a curt nod, a wry smile and headed back to his office. The arriving elevator stalled any comments either agent may have made.

They took the lift down to the garage where another FBI agent was waiting for them. Dallas made the introductions.

"This is Agent Crowe. He's going to take your truck. Give him the keys," she ordered.

"I'm not just going to…" Gibbs began, only to have Hunter cut him off.

"Did that sound like a request, Special Agent Gibbs?" She quirked an eye brow; two could play this game.

He pulled his keys from his pocket and tossed them to the young man. Agent Crowe smiled and handed Dallas the package he was holding and then left the two agents still standing by the elevator.

Dallas turned back to Jethro and handed him the package.

"What's this?" Gibbs eyed it suspiciously.

Dallas began walking away as she replied, "Your vest."

"My vest?"

She looked back over her shoulder, "Yes, your bullet-proof vest. Put it on."

He stalked towards her, where Dallas now stood by a small non-descript car. He shoved the vest back in her hands. "No."

"Gibbs…" She started, only this time it was Dallas who got cut off.

He crossed to her, stepping up into her personal space, backing Dallas against the car, "I'm not wearing a vest, Hunter. It they want to kill me, they will. And, a vest won't stop a bullet aimed here." And he poked a finger in the middle of her forehead.

Before she could respond, Gibbs slammed into the passenger side of the car. Dallas' mouth worked but no sound came. She stared at the door and then, with a huff, she pushed up off of the car. She stalked around to the other side of the vehicle and got into the driver's seat, slinging the vest into the back as she started the car.

They drove in silence to Gibbs' home. As Dallas killed the engine, Jethro reached for the door. He was stopped as Hunter reached out quickly and grabbed a handful of shirt.

"Look," she hissed, the deadly serious tone putting the Gunny on alert, "I know you don't like this. And, I know you think you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. But NCIS, your Director and the Secretary of the Navy have all ordered you to have a protection detail so you will follow my orders. Or, by god, I will shoot you myself and see if I can collect the fee."

Gibbs actually smiled and, then, chuckled. He put his hand over Dallas' where she still held his shirt and then squeezed. "Yes, Captain Hunter. Whatever you say."

She let his shirt go and then colored prettily, "Did have a bit of the former Marine commander, didn't it?"

He nodded and then waited for her to draw her weapon and exit the vehicle. He pulled his own and then followed her out of the car and up the front. They both did a quick search and found nothing that caused any unease. Entering the house produced different results. Gibbs glanced at Hunter and then nodded towards the door to the basement. Nodding in response, Dallas spoke.

"So, need you to pack a go bag for a couple of days, Gibbs."

"Got it. Just need to run downstairs," he answered.

Gibbs got to one side of the door, Dallas, the other and then reached out and touched the door handle. Both agents heard the unmistakable cock of the shotgun and turned their backs just as splinters and buckshot flew into the kitchen. The assassin peered through the holes he created in the door only to be met by Gibbs' drawn gun.

"You owe me a new door, you son of a bitch."

Dallas grabbed her phone from her back pocket and hit the speed dial as Gibbs dragged the man forward and handcuffed him.

"Fornell," said the voice on the phone.

"Two down. Three to go."

"In the house?" Fornell queried.

"Yeah. Thought you did a sweep?" She quizzed.

"Had to leave you something to do," her boss answered, and then continued before Dallas could launch into a tirade, "Crowe and his partner will be there shortly."

Gibbs took the phone from Hunter, "Clean up the house, Tobias. And, replace my door." And Jethro snapped the phone shut.

The two agents exchanged a glance and then Gibbs added, "I'll get my bag packed. Be down in 15 minutes."

Hunter nodded and waited by the door, keeping an eye out for anyone else. She heard Gibbs descend and then the two made their way to the car, passing the young Crowe and his partner.

The two had been on the road for half an hour when Gibbs finally broke the silence.

"So, where are we headed?"

She gave the solemn agent a sideways glance, "Some place far away from here and safe."

"Dallas," he cautioned.

She shifted in the seat, "Gibbs, when we're closer, I'll let you know."

"Why drive?"

"Public transportation - planes, buses, trains - they're all easy to trace. Car?" She shrugged in response, "Not so much."

Gibbs nodded. They drove a little farther before Dallas broke the silence this time, "So, you were close with Kate?"

Gibbs was immediately on alert. He knew Hunter had heard the exchange between he and Fornell. He also knew Dallas was brazen enough to find out everything she could about the former agent.

He warned her in response, "Hunter, she was my agent."

"But she was more than that, wasn't she? This situation struck a chord if you could make a comparison between this op and the one she lost her life in. It makes me think that you may have been more than just coworkers."

"We're not doing this, Dallas. Not now. Not ever." He pulled his cap low over his eyes and leaned the seat back. "Let me know when you need me to drive."

And she knew this conversation was over.


	5. Chapter 5

She pulled into a gas station some six hours after they had left Washington, D.C. She turned off the engine but before Dallas could wake Gibbs, he was up and opening the car door. She exited the other side and looked at him across the top of the vehicle.

"I'm going in to use the head and get coffee. Want something?" Gibbs asked.

Dallas handed him cash across the top, "Coke, please? And fill the car up."

Gibbs turned on his heel and headed to the store, leaving Dallas still holding the money. She shook her head but filled up the car when she saw the pump register all zeros. She waited for Jethro to return and then took a bathroom break of her own. When she came back out, she saw Gibbs behind the wheel of the car. She slid in gingerly to the passenger side.

"I can drive," she said petulantly.

He gave her that withering Gibbs' look before answering, "Yeah? Okay, when's the last time you slept?"

She had to think before she could respond. It was Gibbs replying instead, "I happen to know it's been at least 24 hours because you were on surveillance before now."

"I'm okay, Jethro. You got me a soda…"

But the NCIS agent interrupted, "Dallas, you're no good to me if you're totally exhausted. Tell me which way to go and get some sleep."

She knew it was fruitless to argue. She pointed to the GPS, "It's programmed. Follow it and, if I'm not awake by the time we hit Arkansas, wake me."

Gibbs smirked, started the car and pulled off, never giving Hunter an answer. She flopped back against the seat, pulling her jacket tight around her. Dallas let out a frustrated sigh. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute but, she admitted grudgingly, she was exhausted. As she felt fatigue overtake her, she glanced in the rearview mirror and saw the lights of the tail car in the distance.

Gibbs glanced over at the FBI agent and chuckled as he heard her soft snores. She had fought valiantly against exhaustion but had finally lost the battle. As he settled into the drive, Gibbs, too, glanced in the mirror and saw the lights. Like Dallas, he knew they weren't alone.

* * *

He had to admit, she slept longer than he expected. He also couldn't contain the snort of laughter as she came awake quickly with a violent jerk and a shout. And then she sat straight up.

"Morning," was Gibbs' response.

She wiped the drool from her mouth and checked the side car mirror before answering, "Still got company I see."

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, just shortly after leaving the gas station."

She saw the sign same as Gibbs, "Pull into the rest area." Dallas commanded.

Gibbs did as she said and slowed down long enough for Hunter to slip out of the vehicle. Jethro pulled the car into a parking place near the restrooms. He got out, stretched the kinks from his back and then walked towards the men's room.

Dallas watched as the trailing car pulled into the rest stop and parked a few spaces down from Gibbs. She could see two occupants but neither got out of the vehicle. Hunter slipped up beside the driver's side and tapped lightly on the window with the barrel of her gun and slapped her federal ID next to it.

"FBI," she yelled, "show me your hands."

Gibbs appeared at the front of the car, gun pointed at the passenger through the front glass. Dallas watched as the window slowly lowered and a pair of men's hands thrust through the opening. Hunter moved around to peer in and then lowered her gun in disgust. Gibbs watched as Dallas' body language changed completely.

"Harper!" she yelled. And then looking into the window, she saw his partner, Callahan, "that's a damn good way for the two of you to get shot."

Gibbs lowered his weapon, realizing Dallas was talking to people she obviously knew. Then, he heard her tone change - this was the menacing voice of the deadly agent he knew she could be.

"Give me your phone."

Harper hesitated and Dallas raised her weapon. She heard Gibbs warn her off but Dallas' temper had the best of her now. Callahan reached across his partner and handed her the phone. She punched in the number and then waited for the familiar voice to respond.

"Fornell," was the greeting.

"The next time you put a tail on me, you might want to make sure they don't get made," Dallas growled.

"Hunter," Tobias tried to interrupt but Dallas continued, "And if you didn't think I could handle the assignment, you should have damned well given it to someone else."

And she threw the phone back into the car, "He wants to talk to you." She stormed off but could still hear her boss yelling for her.

Gibbs followed Dallas to their car where she waited. "I can drive," he offered.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"Hunter," he cautioned but she countered, "Get in the damned car."

And she slammed the door in response. Gibbs got in the passenger side and just got his seatbelt fastened as Hunter sped off.

"He should have told me," she muttered under her breath and then slapped the steering wheel in frustration. He gave her a few more minutes to compose herself before he spoke.

"You know Tobias meant well."

"Don't defend him, Jethro."

"Dallas, he sent you out with no back-up. He's just trying to…"

She interrupted, "Protect me? Bull shit."

Gibbs tried to explain but Dallas said, "Enough, Gibbs. We're done with this conversation."

He shook his head but gave up. There would be more time for this later in the trip, he was sure.

* * *

**Thank you...Thank you...Thank you! So many of you have signed up to follow this story and, in the process, have taken the time to read my other stories, favored my work and made reviews. You have humbled me. Please know how honored and appreciative I truly am. All I can say is thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was another almost 4 hours before they arrived at their destination - a sleepy little Texas fishing community known as Whitney. They pulled under the carport at the cabin. Dallas quickly observed the area, locked the gate, and then headed into the house. Gibbs followed behind.

Once inside the property, Hunter showed Jethro the layout. "There's only one bedroom. The bathroom through there has a large Jacuzzi shower and bathtub. Up the stairs," she pointed, "is a sundeck. And, back there," she motioned generally towards the rear door, "is a path down to the boat dock."

Gibbs cocked a brow, "How'd you find this place?"

She dropped her bag and slumped into an overstuffed chair, "When I miscarried, my friend brought me here. There's no phone. It's a secluded cul-de-sac with one entrance and one exit. There's satellite television and internet through the cable. Kitchen is stocked but if there's something else you want, we can go into town." She yawned as she finished her sentence.

Gibbs smirked, "Go to bed, Dallas."

She started to argue but Jethro held up a hand to stall her, "Hunter, you're dead on your ass, give completely out. You can't protect me if you're this exhausted. Go To Bed."

She shook her head in defeat. She stood up, locked the doors and windows, kissed her boyfriend and went to bed.

* * *

She was asleep with her back to the door. But, she was awake in an instant when she heard the door handle turn. Raising up in bed, Dallas' sig was pointed directly at the intruder. Gibbs knew better - he truly did. But, he couldn't help himself. What greeted him was a sleepy-eyed, armed FBI agent in nothing but a bra and undies. He loved seeing Hunter in a white cotton sports bra and thong. Her body was toned and tanned and that particular ensemble showcased what a hard body she was. But this Dallas - this was the one that got him hard fast. She was in a red lace slip of a bra that amazed him at its ability to keep Hunter's D-cup in place. He knew that she'd be wearing a matching red lace thong - god help him - she did fire his blood.

She gave a disgusted sigh and turned her back on him, flopping down in the bed. The gun disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. He slipped into the bed, pulling the large, down comforter over the both of them. Hunter didn't hesitate to turn into the warm body, snuggling up to the NCIS agent. She didn't open her eyes as she asked, "Sleep on the couch?"

"Nope. The rocker/recliner," he responded.

She nodded, "Yep. It's comfortable, too."

Gibbs put a hand under his head, staring straight up at the ceiling. He responded simply, "Rule number 12."

Dallas' eyes fluttered open. She looked at his profile and then replied, "That supposed to mean something to me?"

He didn't look at her as he answered, "It's how you would know that Kate was just my agent and nothing more…rule number 12."

She hesitated before answering, "Okay."

Gibbs continued, "Never date a coworker. That's rule number 12."

"And that's all Kate was to you? A coworker?"

He heard the skepticism in her voice. On a heavy sigh, he shot back, "I recruited Kate from the Secret Service. She was good. Insightful. Heck of a profiler. Leaned a little too much on emotion sometimes when working a case but, overall, a good agent." He cut a sideways glance at Dallas and then continued, "If there hadn't been a Rule #12, it might have led to something. I won't lie to you. She gave the occasional hint that she was interested but…"

"But," Hunter interrupted, "you wouldn't break your rules."

"Nope." He paused and Hunter was struck by the change of tone, "Problem was - she was the first female I ever lost in the line of duty."

And there it was. That's why it stuck with him And that's why it bothered him that it was Dallas on this detail. Since Kate, he'd lost other women on the job. He didn't want to lose another. He gave himself a mental shake and continued speaking, aware of Hunter's eagle eye upon him. "Besides, I always kind of figured Tony was sweet on her but I think it was more brother - sister. Kate came from a large family. But there was nothing physical between us."

Dallas leaned up on one arm, looking down at him, "So, you do get that there's nothing similar here, right? They truly are out to get you…not use me to get to you. I'm not your agent. I don't work for you." She let the grin appear slowly, "And I don't plan on getting killed protecting the likes of you."

He knocked her arm out from under her causing Dallas to collapse on the bed. In one motion, he had her pinned under him. "Good. Because if you do get hurt, you'll answer to me."

"Stand in line. Ziva's got first dib," she responded dryly. She wiggled suggestively under him, "So, you going to waste this outfit?"

His eyes lit up, "You imp. You wore this deliberately."

"Took you long enough to get in here this morning," she smiled.

He leaned down to kiss her but stopped teasingly shy, "Don't we have plans?"

"Yep. This." And she closed the distance to the kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent the first full day lounging around and resting in the cabin. Gibbs had found the fishing gear in the storage shed and had already made plans to give it a go. While outside, under Hunter's watchful eye, she tossed him a satellite phone, encrypted for protection.

"What's this for?" He asked.

She shrugged in response, "Figured you might want to check in with your dad."

He quickly dialed his Senior Field Agent's number. The voice on the other end answered immediately, "DiNozzo."

"How's it going?"

"Boss," Tony answered, "it's good. Your dad's been trying to fatten us up. He thinks Ziva is too skinny."

"Sounds about right. Let me talk to him."

In the background, Gibbs heard Tony call Jackson to the phone. "How are you, Leroy?"

Gibbs smiled, "Good, Dad. You?"

"Ziva and Tony're taking real good care of me. But, I thought this mess was over."

"Yeah," the disgust evident in Jethro's voice, too. "So did I."

Jackson continued, "Ziva's pretty steamed that she's not the one with you. Kinda wondered why myself."

He looked at the FBI agent lounging idly in the tree swing, "Well, I'm in pretty good hands here."

Jackson chuckled, "Tony said Dallas was a former Marine and currently working with Fornell at the FBI. So, he's a good hand?"

"She's a very capable bodyguard, Dad."

"Oh," Gibbs could see the smile through the receiver, "explains a lot." Gibbs could hear voices in the background as his dad finished, "Well, make it easy on the little spitfire and do what she says. For me, please, son?"

"Alright, Dad," Jethro smiled shyly. "Now put Ziva on the phone before she hurts Tony."

And then Jethro pitched the phone back to Hunter, "It's for you."

She gave him a look and then answered. The accented voice on the other end made her hackles rise, "I see he is still safe."

"Yes, Special Agent David, he's quite safe."

"Remember, your job is not done until he is safe and home," the tone superior and commanding.

"You just make sure you do your job and protect his dad. I've got this." And Hunter hung up before anything else could be said.

* * *

They spent the next day wandering the sleepy little town, browsing the antique shops and the local hardware store that reminded Jethro of his dad's place. They picked up fresh produce from a small roadside stand and bait from a nearby tackle shop. Once back at the cabin, Dallas used a small grill to treat the veggies, while Gibbs got some fishing in. They both jumped when the phone rang.

"Hunter," she answered.

"Three down. Two to go," came the response of her boss.

She smiled, "Good job, boss."

"Not me," Tobias corrected, "McGee."

"Hold on," Hunter said and quickly ran the phone to Gibbs. "McGee found one of the hit men."

With a smile that bespoke of his pride, he took the phone. "Well, how'd he do it?"

Fornell laughed, "Let me get him. I'm sure he'll want to share the news."

The boss and his agent talked for almost ten minutes, McGee relating all the technical steps that led to, basically, following the money trail. Gibbs congratulated him again and asked him to update DiNozzo. He shared a few more words with Fornell and then hung up the phone.

"At this rate, maybe we'll be back in D.C. sooner than I expected," Dallas said.

Gibbs gave her a wary look, "You think?"

She shrugged, "I'm an optimist."

Gibbs chuckled and picked up the fishing gear, following her back to the house where they shared their meal. They were getting ready to turn in for the night when both agents heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the roof. Gibbs dimmed the lights and readied his weapon. Hunter turned the lights off in the bedroom and bathroom making the end of the house nearest the staircase completely dark. Jethro reclined the chair and waited for their guest.

They didn't wait long as Hunter heard the door open from her vantage point in the darkened bedroom. She heard the light tread on the staircase. The agents both knew the armed assassin would have to pause to adjust to the room and get his bearings. They would have a small opening to stop him.

A few steps into the main area and Dallas saw him take aim. But before he could lock in on his target, Gibbs threw on the lights, blinding the gunman. Hunter quickly put her weapon to the man's head and hissed, "Not your night, bucko. Drop your weapon."

"You heard the lady," Gibbs echoed, "and don't hesitate."

Their unwanted visitor quickly complied. Dallas handcuffed him and called her back-up, Harper and Callahan. As soon as she had confirmation they were on their way, Hunter ordered Gibbs to pack up.

"We'll leave tonight."

"Hunter," Gibbs argued, "we're safe for tonight."

Dallas shook her head, "If he found us here, the last one will, too. I want the upper hand."

Gibbs started to argue with her; he truly did. And, then he thought better. Hunter had been right in every step so far. He wouldn't undermine her authority. He quickly complied and put his bags in the car as the other two FBI agents joined them. Dallas instructed the men to clean up the cabin, too, and she called Fornell as they drove out of the property. She informed him they had one last threat to overcome and they were on their way to the next stop. Tobias acknowledged her decisions, wished her luck, and hung up to notify the rest of the NCIS team that the end was in sight.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a nearly six hour drive from Whitney to their next stop, Port Aransas, Texas. Gibbs knew Hunter was running on pure adrenalin and Coca-Cola. He also knew she was aware of her circumstances when she pulled into the parking lot of a rental place, killed the car and dropped her head on the steering wheel.

"We're here," she said.

"Ya' think?" Gibbs replied.

She rolled her head to one side, gave him her best go-to-hell stare and said, "It's not too late for me to shoot you, you know."

He chuckled as he opened the door, knowing she would quickly follow suit. They entered the building and were greeted by a round woman with a friendly smile and a deep drawl, "Welcome. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Ted James," Dallas answered.

She heard a chair creak somewhere in a back room and the voice got there before he did. "And who is it that's looking?"

Gibbs did a double-take. If he hadn't known Franks was in Mexico, he would have expected him to walk around the corner. As it was, it could have been Mike Franks' long-lost cousin. This guy was a tall, lanky man with graying hair. No beard or mustache like his mentor but Gibbs had a suspicion he was law enforcement.

"You know damned good and well who's looking for you," was Hunter's terse reply.

He rounded the corner and grabbed the girl in a bear hug. "Bout time you got here." When he released her, he turned to the companion. "You must be Gibbs."

Returning the firm handshake, Jethro answered, "Guilty as charged."

Dallas made the introduction, "Gibbs, this is Sheriff Ted James."

"Retired sheriff," James corrected, "Now I run this beach rental with my wife." He pointed towards the woman who had been observing the reunion. "Janie, grab the keys to number six, would ya'?" She began to shuffle papers and uncovered the keys, dangling from an old-fashioned hotel tag.

"Nice view of the beach and the road," the Sheriff smiled, as he passed the keys to Gibbs.

Nodding his thanks, Jethro asked, "So, where can a guy get a decent cup of coffee around here?"

James grinned, "Over at the café. Hunter?" He looked at the FBI agent who was barely awake, "You take the keys, shower and get some shut-eye. I think I can handle your friend here."

She started to argue but knew it was a losing battle. The reason Hunter had come here was because of Ted James. She knew he would back her play and that he was enough like Gibbs and his friend, Mike Franks, that they would hit it off instantly. If the small talk going on over her head was an indication, she had been absolutely right. Realizing she hadn't answered and that the two men didn't really seem to care, she grabbed the key from Gibbs' hand. Grunted something unintelligible and left them standing together.

Jethro watched her stagger towards the car and heard James speak his thoughts, "She'll never make it to the room."

Gibbs gave a wry smile, told the proprietor he'd be right back and followed his bodyguard to the car. He grabbed her bag and his from the back, threw them over his shoulder and then took Hunter by the arm. He gave her a warning glare to not argue and she was unceremoniously dragged to the room. He opened the door, tossed in their bags, and then turned back to Dallas.

"Need me to tuck you in?"

She shook her head, "Watch your back." And she shut the door in his face, knowing he would work well with Ted James.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Hunter woke up to voices in the small kitchen. More out of habit than concern, she slid out of the bed, grabbing her Sig, and quietly padded to the doorway.

"Damn, Gibbs," Ted swore, "you were exactly right." And he slapped the five dollar bill on the table. The former sheriff stood as Hunter glared.

"And what was he right about?" She mumbled.

Gibbs took in the site of her in a Marine Corps sweatshirt and black shorts trying to hide her gun in the pocket of the top. "That you'd come out armed, regardless of the fact that you'd know it was us."

She shrugged as she dropped into the chair, "Deal with it."

James laughed, "See you two tonight. Dinner at the Mexican-food restaurant across the road. First margarita's on me, Dallas." The sheriff shook Gibbs' hand and then exited the hotel room.

"So, we're eating out, huh?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled, "Yep. Good guy."

Dallas nodded her agreement, "Yes, he is." She scrubbed her face with her hands as she asked, "He tell you everything?"

"Most of it. Said there were probably a few of the details you needed to add. Like, how you really saved his life," Gibbs added.

She shook her head, "He exaggerates. I didn't really save his life."

"Not how he tells it."

"He was semi-conscious. He doesn't really know." Dallas' response was quiet and subdued.

Gibbs cocked a brow, "Says that scar," and he pointed towards her shoulder and a large, deep mark that he knew was there, "is proof of what you did."

Deliberately changing the subject, "What time are we eating?"

He answered her, letting Dallas avoid the issue. He couldn't fault her. Gibbs was much the same way. She'd done her job, according to Ted, and that's all he ever needed to know.

* * *

They met up at the restaurant around six. Ted and Janie already had a table towards the back where the former Sheriff and the FBI agent could watch the door. Ted also had a frozen margarita and large basket of chips and extra hot sauce on the table. The law enforcement officials shared tale after tale. Gibbs told Ted about his doppelganger in Mike Franks and related stories of Franks' antics. It was obvious the Sheriff and the former NIS agent would be great friends. The food was good, the tequila, better and the company, the best. The wait staff finally ran them out at 1 am. They were still laughing and carrying on as they walked back across to the hotel. The Sheriff and his wife gave the other couple a hug and, Hunter knew, James watched them all the way into their room. While she did one last check of the area around their cabin and then inside, she knew Ted also did one more property check. She gave Gibbs an all clear and he joined her in the bedroom, finishing their night of good food and good company with good sex. The former Sheriff couldn't break old habits as he turned on all the security monitors around the resort and, finally, went to bed himself. At least tonight, they were safe.


End file.
